


Lungs and Lips (Sing)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a classically trained pianist who plays with the Band Triple Axel. He has just been handed the biggest opportunity in his career so far. His band has been chosen to play as an opener for Victor Nikiforov, the king of pop. His concerts are some of the highest selling in the world because on top of being a talented singer, he is a top rate empath, which makes for an out of this world concert experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the band AU with a bit of a powers Au thrown in that no one asked for. (well I guess Rhea314 asked for it, but no one ELSE did so) The title comes from the song Sing from the Dresden Dolls, Specifically this line "There is this thing keeping everyone's lungs and lips locked  
> It is called fear and it's seeing a great renaissance" All the songs used are real songs, because coming up with that many original songs is just way to much work.

“It’s okay Yuuri, take a deep breath.” Phichit says, his hands on his best friend’s shoulders. “We can do this, you’ve played in front of just as many people before.”

 

It’s obvious by the rate of Yuuri’s breathing, and the panicked expression on his face that Phichit’s pep talk isn’t working. “Phichit, we are opening for Victor  Nikiforov. This will be the biggest thing we’ve ever done!” he gesticulates wildly to show just what a big deal this is.

 

“Yuri, we aren’t even playing anything new. We’ve done these songs one hundred times before.” Leo assures, sending Yuuri a sincere smile.

 

“Yeah” Guang-Hong jumps in. “you know these songs inside and out. We all have faith in you Yuuri.” 

 

Yuri’s breathing slows and he smiles shakily, it looks like the others have actually assured him “Thanks you guys. We should get going or we are going to be late for soundcheck.

  
  
  


_______

 

Victor Nikiforov is the undisputed king of pop, and he is on tour for his brand new CD. He is in Detroit at Wayne State University, the college that had won his personal campus concert contest. Currently he was looking at pictures on instagram and ignoring the increasingly angry texts from his Manager Yakov Feltsman. He is so startled when his hotel room door crashes open that he drops his phone. “ VICTOR!” Yakov yells as Victor quickly crouches down to check his beloved phone.

 

“Yakov! You shouldn’t have barged in like that! If this room has tile instead of carpet my phone would be broken!” Victor lectures as he inspects his phone from every angle.

 

“If you had answered any of the texts or calls i sent you it wouldn’t have happened! Look at you, you aren’t even ready, we are going to be late for soundcheck, AGAIN!” Yakov gets progressively louder as his rant goes on.

 

“Yakov!” Victor whines “Why do I have to be at sound check, I’m busy.”

 

A vein on Yakov’s head starts throbbing, and victor thinks that maybe he shouldn’t push Yakov this hard. “You always have to be at sound check, this is nothing new Victor.” Yakov closed his eyes and rubs at his temple. When he brings his hand down he looks a little bit calmer. “You don’t want to let down your fans do you? If you want to put on the best show possible, you have to go to sound check.”

 

Victor winces. “Of course Yakov, my fans deserve only the best. Wait right here and i will be ready before you know it!” he flashes Yakov the trademark smile that makes all of his fans swoon. 

 

As victor leaves the room Yakov shouts after him. “OY! Don’t try to use your Empathetic powers on me! I am immune to that!’

 

“You were right Yakov, I need to be in top shape for the concert, and I can’t do that if I don’t practice!” Victor’s jovial voice comes from over the sound of the shower starting.

 

“Practice my ass.” Yakov mumbles, but settles himself on the same couch Victor vacated when he barged in, and waits for Victor to come back out.

  
  


____

 

The college Campus is quite large, and if Yakov wasn’t there to guide him to the auditorium where he was performing he would have gotten lost. Victor never went to college, He started his Musical career right after High school, and was quickly picked up by Yakov’s Label. He briefly ponders what it would have been like if he had gone to college. He gets distracted from that train of thought when they enter the auditorium. It’s bigger than he expected it to be, and it is already a buzz with people setting up. The local band that is the first opener is on stage getting ready for soundcheck, Triple Axel He believes they were called. 

 

“And on the radio, You hear November Rain, That solo's awful long, But it's a good refrain” The frontman sings, and Victor can see why they were chosen as the opener, they were good. He finds himself nodding his head along to the song, and is a little disappointed when the song ends. He is surprised when most of the band sets their instruments down. 

 

The lights dim, and the spotlight focuses on the piano player. He watches as the young Man’s fingers caress the keyboard, coaxing a wistful melody out. Then he opens his mouth and victor is mesmerised. “ My hole, I'll get my hole, I'll get my hole. Get my hole, get my hole and I'll find out more. It's a choo choo train, a rocket launch, If we have a hormone race. I'm bound to finish first” His voice is captivating, he rangers from a smooth baritone, to a high clear tenor. He viscerally feels the emotions from the performance and wonders if this is what it is like for other people when they watch him perform. He is jerked away from the moment, when Yakov grabs him by the arm and drags him to his dressing room. Victor strains to hear the strains of music as he is pulled back stage.

 

\------

 

Yuri was so wrapped up in his performance that he doesn’t notice Yuri plisetsky, the second opening act,  coming on stage until he slams his hand down on the hood of the piano, interrupting the song. Yuri is so startled that he actually falls off of the piano bench.  He scrambles out of the way as Yuri stomps right next to his hand “Your band has had more than enough time on soundcheck, now move over so the  _ real _ artists can get prepared.” Yuri scrambles to his feet and mumbles an apology and gets off of the stage as fast as he can.

 

“Woah!” Phichit catches Yuuri before can run into him head on.

 

‘Sorry, sorry!’ Yuuri apologized profusely. 

 

Phichit sent a scowl in Yuri’s direction. “ That was incredibly rude, he could have at least waited for you to finish! You were doing such a good job too Yuuri!” Yuuri rubbed the back of his head and flushed in embarrassment. “Yo Guys!” Pichit called as he led yuuri backstage. “ We need to take a selfie to commemorate the night.” Yuuri tries to wiggle his way out of his band mate’s grasp, but gives in and smiles sheepishly for the picture when he can’t escape. Afterwards they retreat backstage and wait for the auditorium to fill up.

 

__________

 

Everything went perfectly until it was time for Yuuri’s big solo number. He hit one wrong note and things went downhill from there. He just couldn’t shake it off. Which led to the current situation. “Yuri, come on, we have to join the after party!” Phichit called through the door Yuuri was barricaded behind. 

 

“No, I can’t face people after that, and Victor is going to be there!” Yuuri sounded hysterical. 

 

“Come on Yuuri, everyone has an off day every once and awhile.” Phichit wheedles.

 

“ Guang-Hong went to go get the extra set of keys from the stage manager.” Leo tells Phichit, his voice low.

 

Phichit waits for Guang-Hong to come back and unlocks the door. Yuuri was blockading the door with his body, so he falls onto the floor as the door opens. All three of his band mates cheerfully drag him towards the party.

  
  


\------

 

The after party was fairly small, it was mostly just the bands that had performed, the tech crew, and a few people who had purchased V.I.P. tickets. Frankly Victor was bored. Not even Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Punk, was making a scene. He had tried to speak to the pianist from triple Axel to compliment him on his sound check, but every time he made his way over to him, the younger man would make a beeline for the other side of the room. Eventually he had given up and retired to a couch in the corner and started to scroll through twitter. Just as he was about to make his excuses and leave he heard Yuri making a fuss. He looked up to see the pianist pulling Yuri out onto a makeshift dance floor. 

 

“C.mon Yuri,” He slurred “Are you scared that you’re going to lose? Is that why you won’t dance?” The Japanese man was obviously very drunk, but he intuitively knew exactly what to say to get Yuri to agree.

 

“Fine  I accept your challenge. This is going to be your funeral!” Yuri rips his shoulder out of the other man’s grip. “Oi! Change the music to something we can actually dance to!” Yuri yells to the DJ, who obliges. 

 

The japanese man, who according to the cheers from his band mates is also named Yuuri, starts first. He is surprisingly coordinated for being so drunk. He sings along to the song pulling the attention of everyone in the room to the contest. He continues dancing with what looks like no intention of stopping. Victor laughs out loud as Yuri jumps in and starts dancing with the other man. Pretty soon almost everyone has joined in dancing and the mood is jovial. This is when Victor realizes exactly what Yuuri has done. He projected his mood throughout the room. He is an empath too, and a powerful one at that if he managed to do this while drunk. But before he can go over and talk to him, Yakov comes over and pulls him aside to talk about some important business, and when they were done discussing it, Yuuri has disappeared.

 

\-------------

  
Victor is so busy prepping for his new CD that the memory of the young pianist with the beautiful voice and the burgeoning empathetic powers is pushed to the back of his mind until he receives an email from Christoph Giacometti with a link to a video. The only text in the email is “You should see this.”  intrigued he clicks on the video and he immediately recognizes the melody. It is a cover of one of his songs, though it is stripped down and more soulful than the original song. The video pan’s around to show the face of the singer and he is shocked to see Yuuri, the pianist from Triple Axel. He starts to sing and his voice is just as mesmerizing as the last time he heard him. “ Young hearts, out our minds. Runnin' till we outta time. Wild childs, lookin' good. Livin' hard just like we should.” An idea that had half formed the night of the after party fully blossoms in his mind. He sees that the video is tagged Hasetsu. . He books a flight and texts Yakov telling him to cancel his next recording session. He is going to Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> the songs used in this chapter are  
> on the radio by Regina Spektor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHAhnJbGy9M  
> Keep yourself warm originally by Frightened rabbit, but based on this cover https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Myk0oN3GInI  
> Die young originally by Ke$ha, based on this cover https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqavxh6h-gQ
> 
> If anyone is interested I am putting together playlist for all the different artist/bands that are going to be featured in this fic. Let me know if you want them and I will post a link to them.


End file.
